ultrafandomcom-20200223-history
Ultraman Great
"Saviour from the stars...." --Col. Arthur Grant of the UMA (Universal Multipurpose Agency), reflecting on Great's first appearance. Ultraman Great is the only Australian Ultraman to be made in the Ultra series, as well as the first English-speaking Ultraman, the first Ultra made outside of Japan, and the first Ultraman of the Heisei era. The series that Ultraman Great headlined was titled Ultraman: Towards the Future. Ultraman: Towards the Future Jack Shindo and Stanley Haggard are members of the first manned expedition to Mars, and on the red planet find a giant slug-like monster called Gudis. Suddenly the giant warrior, Ultraman Great, arrives and fights Gudis, but is knocked down for a period. Shindo is pinned by a rockslide and Haggard tries to escape in their ship but is blown up by Gudis. It is then that Great gets up, and when he is on the verge of victory Gudis changes into a virus and travels to Earth, where it mutates other creatures into monsters and awakens existing ones. Needing a human host to survive on Earth, Great joins with Jack, allowing him to become the mighty alien when all seems lost. He joins the Universal Multipurpose Agency, or UMA, in order to help them battle the monsters. Halfway through the series a new Gudis, more powerful than the first one, appears. It imprisons Ultraman, but Jack ultimately shows it the futility of its mission. Even if it does manage to corrupt all life, eventually there will be nothing else to corrupt, and Gudis is destroyed once and for all. For the rest of the series, the environmental themes are stronger, and the various monsters usually arise from human pollution. Indeed, whenever Great's Color Timer commences to blink, the voiceover narration explains, "Because of Earth's polluted atmosphere, Ultraman (Great) can only retain his gigantic form for three minutes. Time is running out." In the series finale, a doomsday scenario begins with the appearance of three powerful monsters: Kilazee, Kodalar, and the Earth itself, which tries to wipe out the human race for abusing it. Ultraman is defeated by Kodalar, but Jack survives. Ultimately, the humans use an ancient disc to destroy Kodalar by reflecting its own power at it and Ultraman defeats Kilazee and carries it into space, separating Jack from him and restoring him on Earth as a normal human. The victory is seen as another chance for the human race. Mega Monster Battle: Ultra Galaxy Legends: The Movie After Ultraman Belial was freed from his prison, he went to cause rampage to the Land of Light. Ultraman Great, Ultraman Powered, The Ultra Force among many other Ultramen fought Belial, only to be easily beaten by the traitorous former Ultraman. Ultraman Zero the Movie: The Revenge of Belial Much like his appearance in the previous film, Great does not make a prominent role in the film. He, along with the rest of the populations of the Land of Light give his light for Zero to another universe to solve the mysteries. When Belial sends his army to destroy the Land of Light, he and every Ultra went to space and fight his army but was defeated for a moment. Later, when Zero defeats Belial, he and the rest of the Ultraman populations were victorious. Profile Physical Attributes *Height: 60 m *Weight: 58,000 t *Age: 17,000 years old *Flight Speed: Mach 26 *Running Speed: Mach 9 *Underwater Speed: Mach 6 *Jumping Distance: 1,500 m *Latent Ground Speed: Mach 3 Techniques *'Burning Plasma:' Great pulls his arms apart in a vertical angle, and fires out two blue beams that can kill monsters in one blow. This can be charged for a much more powerful variation of the attack, which is red and fiery. *'Finger Beam:' A needle-like beam Great fires from his fingertips. **'Double Finger Beam:' The Finger Beam fired from both hands. *'Magnum Blast:' By absorbing his enemies's fire breath or mist in his hands, Great can fire it back in ball form or exactly the same. This purifies foes of diseases like the Gudis virus or can cripple them. Used to purify Gerukadon. *'Triangle Shield:' Great can create a triangular shield with his hands and reflect whatever hits the shield. *'Energy Blast:' A variation of the Magnum Blast, but absorbs energy directly. It can kill monsters in a few hits. *'Dissolver:' Atom smashing rays shot from the fist, used to destroy the corpse of a dead monster. *'Disc Beam:' Energy condensed and thrown in the shape of a disc. *'Knuckle Bolt:' Electric currents fired from the fist. *'Star Beam:' A cutting ray Great can shoot from his fingertips. Used to defeat Bios. *'Palm Shooter:' Great can shoot powerful energy balls from his palms. *'Knuckle Shooter:' Great can emit powerful energy balls from his knuckles. *'Energy Beam': Great can emit powerful energy balls from his palms. Used to defeat Degunja. *'Great Double Slicer:' Great can create a blade of energy from his hands that can slice through just about anything. Used to defeat Kilazee. *'Arrow Beam:' A beam fired from the position of firing an arrow. Used to defeat Barrangas. Ultrmn_Grt_Plsm.png|Burning Plasma Palm_Shooter.jpg|Palm Shooter Knuckle_Shooter.jpg|Knuckle Shooter Finger_Beam.jpg|Finger beam Magnum_Shoot.jpg|Magnum Blast Great _Slicer.jpg|Great Double Slicer Triangle_Shield.jpg|Triangle Shield Disc_Beam.jpg|Disc Beam Dizolver.jpg|Dissolver Double Finger Beam.png|Star Beam Great Arrow Beam.png|Arrow Beam Great Energy Beam.png|Energy Beam Great Energy Blast.png|Energy Blast Transformation The Delta-Plasma Pendant, which resembles Ultraman Great's Colour Timer, is Jack Shindo's transformation artifact. He gingerly places it in his palm and closes his eyes as he concentrates. It then emits pulsating synthesizer noises and a light transforming him. The rise scene for the transformation show Great emerging from amidst an explosion. But after that Great is shown simply to grow taller. Limits Ultraman Great's activities were under a three-minute time limit; as stated above, the narrator pointed out in each installment at the approximate time his Colour Timer commenced to blink, "Because of Earth's polluted atmosphere, Ultraman can only retain his gigantic form for three minutes. Time is running out." Appearances in Other Media * Ultraman Great has also starred in a Manga called Ultraman G by Mangataka (Manga Artist) Shimamoto Kazuhiko. *He also starred in two comic series, Ultraman Great, and Ultraman Negative One, where his identity was merged with Ultraman's *Great appeared in SD The Great Battle II: Last Fighter Twin, along with Alien Mefilas. Trivia *Ultraman Great is the first Ultra whose suit is made entirely of spandex, as opposed to all the other Ultras in the series, who have rubber suits. **Great still uses a spandex suit in later appearances. *Great is the only main Ultra not to have a traditional beam. *Great's Burning Plasma is the second Ultra's signature attack isn't the traditional beam, the first was Ultraman Leo's Leo Kick. *He is the first Ultra to produce blades of Light Energy. *Ultraman Great was the first Ultra to be mistaken as an enemy. *The name of the of the human host, Jack Shindo, is a reference to Ultraman Jack. *When Great's Color Timer blink, the narrator will say "Because of Earth's polluted atmosphere, Ultraman can only retain his gigantic form for three minutes. Time is running out." because the director want to explain to the people about the environment due to the polluted environment at the time, eco-awareness was at a high and even many episodes included environmental themes. *While he is not the Ultra to appear in the most alternative media, he is the one with the most starring roles, in sequential art media (manga and comics). **He is the only Ultra to star in both a Western comic and Eastern manga. Gallery great455555555.jpg Ultraman Great about to fly off.jpg|Ultraman Great about to fly ultraman great.jpg Great OO.jpg|Great vs. Majaba Ultrmn Grt Plsm.png 1.png|Great vs. Ryugulo Ultrmn Great attckd.png|Great's fighting pose Ultrmn Super Gudies.JPG|Great vs. Super Gudis Ultrmn Grt vs Trtl and Drgn.JPG|Great vs. Kodalar and Kilazee Kilazee_vs_I.jpg UltramanGreat_zpsce57bc08.jpg powa zenkaaiee.JPG|Ultraman Great and Ultraman Belial facing off no more zenkai.JPG|Ultraman Great defeated Ultrmn_Grt.JPG Great_pow.png Ultraman_Gre☆t.png Ultraman_Greatto.png Ultraman Great O.png Ultraman Great O I.png ULtraman Great II.png Great G.png Great and Powered.png Great Retsuden.png greatvskaiju3.jpeg|Great vs various kaiju Greatvskaiju.jpeg|Great vs various kaiju greatvskilazee.jpeg|Great vs Kilazee Great.jpeg Great vs Gudis I.png|Great vs Gudis I Great's Burning Plasma.png|Great finish Gudis I Great finishes Bogun.png Great's first apperance in Mars.png|Great's first apperance Great's final battle.png Great charges Great Double Slicer.png Merchandise P5270003.JPG Great Figure.jpeg See also *Jack Shindo - Great's human host. Category:Ultraman: Towards the Future Category:Ultras Category:Allies Category:Heisei Ultras Category:Protagonist Category:Heroes Category:Ultraman Type Ultras Category:Ultras with a Normal Crest Category:Ultras from Land of Light Category:Movie Heroes